Skyclan's Return
by Lakestar of Thunderclan
Summary: When a prophecy is given will one apprentice rise up to lead her clan to safety?
1. Allegiances

Skyclan's Return

**Allegiances**

**Skyclan**

Leader: Leafstar-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw-Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Echosong-Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Frecklewish

Warriors:

Cherrytail-Small tortoiseshell-white she-cat with amber eyes

Petalnose-Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-Flamepaw

Patchfoot-Black and white tom with green eyes

Sparrowpelt-Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Rockshade-Black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice-Lionpaw

Tinycloud-White she-cat with deep blue eyes

Bouncefire-Ginger tom with amber eyes

Sageclaw-Pale gray tom with blue eyes

Mintfur-Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Bluepaw

Lichenfur-Mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes

Egg-Cream-colored tom with blue eyes

Waspwhisker-Gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Shrewtooth-Black tom with golden eyes

Billystorm-Ginger and white tom with green eyes

Daylight Warriors

Ebonyclaw-Black she-cat with green eyes

Harveymoon-White tom with blue eyes

Macgyver-Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Fallowfern-Pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices

Frecklewish-Mottled light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Flamepaw-Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Bluepaw-Blue-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Lionpaw-Golden tom with golden eyes

Queens

Clovertail-Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Kits-Barkkit, Spottedkit, and Wolfkit

Kits

Barkkit-dark brown tom with green eyes

Spottedkit-Light calico with blue eyes

Wolfkit-Shaggy dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Elders

Tangle-Large tabby tom with amber eyes

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Firestar-Ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: Brambleclaw-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Graystripe-Long haired gray tom with yellow eyes

Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Sandstorm-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-Golden brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Sorreltail-Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-Long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-White she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Millie-Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-Golden brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-Black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whitewing-White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom with yellow eyes

Hazeltail-Small gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Mousewhisker-Gray-white tom with golden eyes

Cinderheart-Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lionblaze-Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-Reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

Icecloud-White she-cat with blue eyes

Toadstep-Black and white tom with green eyes

Rosepetal-Dark cream she-cat with amber eyes

Briarlight-Dark brown she-cat with golden eyes

Blossomfall-Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Bumblestripe-Very pale gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

Dovewing-Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens

Ferncloud-Pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-Cream long furred she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfrost-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Kits-Cherrykit and Molekit

Kits

Cherrykit-Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Molekit-Brown and cream tom with golden eyes

Elders

Mousefur-Small dusty brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Purdy-Tabby tom with gray eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Blackstar-Large white tom with jet black paws

Deputy: Rowanclaw-Ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-Very small tabby tom

Warriors

Oakfur-Small brown tom

Apprentice-Ferretpaw

Smokefoot-Black tom

Toadfoot-Dark brown tom

Applefur-Mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-Black and white tom

Ratscar-Brown tom

Apprentice-Pinepaw

Snowbird-Pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Starlingpaw

Olivenose-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-Light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-Gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-Dark gray tom

Redwillow-Mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart-Dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-Cream furred she-cat

Apprentices

Ferretpaw-Cream and gray tom

Pinepaw-Black she-cat

Starlingpaw-Ginger tom

Queens

Kinkfur-Tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-Black, White, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders

Cedarheart-Dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-Light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-Dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater-White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Windclan**

Leader: Onestar-Brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-Gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-Mottled gray tom

Warriors

Crowfeather-Dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-Light brown tabby tom

Apprentice-Whiskerpaw

Whitetail-Small white she-cat

Nightcloud-Black she-cat

Gorsetail-Very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-Ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-Brown and white tom

Leaftail-Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-Gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-Furzepaw

Breezepelt-Black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Boulderpaw

Sedgewhisker-Light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-Dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-Tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices

Whiskerpaw-Light brown tom

Furzepaw-Gray and white she-cat

Boulderpaw-Large pale gray tom

Elders

Webfoot-Dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-Tabby tom

**Riverclan**

Leader: Mistystar-Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-Black tom

Apprentice-Hollowpaw

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-Dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice-Willowshine

Warriors

Graymist-Pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice-Troutpaw

Mintfur-Light gray tabby tom

Icewing-White she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-Dark gray she-cat

Apprentice-Mossypaw

Pebblefoot-Mottled gray tom

Apprentice-Rushpaw

Mallownose-Light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-Tortoiseshell and white tom

Beetlewhisker-Brown and white tabby tom

Petalfur-Gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt-Light brown tom

Apprentices

Hollowpaw-Dark brown tabby tom

Willowshine-Gray tabby she-cat

Troutpaw-Pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-Brown and white she-cat

Rushpaw-Light brown tabby tom

Queens

Duskfur-Brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

Dapplenose-Mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-Ginger and white tom

**Cats outside the clans**

Ravenpaw-Black tom with a white tipped tail and yellow eyes, Loner

Princess-Light brown tabby, Kittypet

Wolf-Large gray tom with yellow eyes, Rouge


	2. Prolouge

Skyclan's Return

I looked out at the stars from where I stood on top of the rockpile, thinking how it would look if we weren't living here. I pray to Starclan that will never happen again. This is our home and it will always be, but something in my stomach told me it was all about to change.

The sound of claws scrapping against rocks made me look over to see a silver tabby she-cat climbing up to me.

"Echosong, what are you doing up so late?" I meowed when she reached me.

"I could ask you the same question Leafstar, but I won't. But I had a dream from Starclan." The young medicine cat whispered, looking down at her paws. I could feel the sadness flowing off her pelt.

"What is it Echosong what's wrong?" the worry in my voice rising. She looked at me with her green eyes filled with dread.

_"When Thunder and Shadow clash, and Russet and Fire join the Stars, Ivy will fear the Dark, and then Sky will fall!" _She whispered. I closed my eyes, hoping what I just heard isn't true, but something told me it was.


	3. Chapter 1

Skyclan's Return

I pounced on my brother Lionpaw making his golden fur all dusty, but he countered and flipped me on my back.

"BLUEPAW, HELP!" I yowled to my sister who was grooming her blue-gray fur; she looked up seeing me on my back with Lionpaw squishing me made her laugh. But she got up and rocketed herself into Lionpaw's side, once I was free, I got to my paws and ran to help my sister who was getting over powered. We teamed up and pinned Lionpaw to the ground until he gave up. Then I padded over to a sunny spot and started grooming my bright ginger fur, when I spotted our mother Leafstar grooming herself a little ways away.

"Guys want to practice our stalking?" I whispered to my litter-mates, pointing my tail to Leafstar. They nodded and we broke up Lionpaw and Bluepaw going around the sides and I went up the middle. I leapt first, grabbing Leafstar's striped tail, only to get claws a whisker away from my nose and amber eyes glaring at me full of rage. Bluepaw and Lionpaw didn't even have a chance to pounce. Leafstar's rage filled eyes softened realizing who I was.

"Sorry Flamepaw, I'm just tense, I didn't mean to scare you" she meowed sadly. Just then our father Billystorm padded up, his ginger white fur blowing in the wind, and his green eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong? I saw you almost claw Flamepaw's ears off" he meowed.

"She just startled me that's all" Leafstar sighed, before padding away toward her den. I looked after her confused at what just happened, before I got up and padded back toward the apprentices den.

"Flamepaw, come on our mentors are taking us hunting remember" Bluepaw's yowl woke me up, and I stretched and climbed out of the den. I saw my mentor Petalnose standing there with Bluepaw and her mentor Mintfur.

"Took you long enough, mouse-brain" Bluepaw hissed playfully. As we headed out toward the forest the wind picked up and started rustling the leaves, _we will never catch a thing out here with this wind!_ I thought, but then the scent of rabbit hit my nose. I looked at Petalnose, who nodded and with that I turned and headed off after the scent.

Soon I saw it, its head was down and upwind of me, _an easy catch, _I thought and started stalking it. But then the wind quickly changed and the rabbit caught my scent and took off toward its hole. I wasn't going to let it get away I was one of the fastest cats in the clan, so I leapt after it, and soon I was a mouse-length away from it when something hit me in the head. The world spun around me before fading to black.

_Yowls and screeches made me open my eyes, where I found myself in a strange clearing. I looked up to see two groups of cats standing there, at the front of the group closest to the forest stood a flame-colored tom with green eyes and at the front of the group next to the pines stood a white tom with black paws and yellow eyes blazing with fury. _

_ "I'll give you one more chance Blackstar give us back this clearing" the flame-colored tom yowled._

_ "Never Firestar you gave us this clearing on your own terms so why do you think we'll give it back now" the cat called Blackstar screeched._

_ "Then you leave me no choice, THUNDERCLAN ATTACK!" Firestar yowled and his cats surged forward._

_ "SHADOWCLAN ATTACK!" Blackstar ordered and his cats met Firestar's. I lost sight of them in cloud of fur and claws. Then everything seemed to slow down and I saw Firestar fighting an old russet colored she-cat, then to my horror the she-cat grabbed his throat, driving her fangs deep into it. Then a large golden tabby tom lunged at the she-cat dragging her off, but I could tell he didn't realize how hard he was holding her because when he let her go he stood there like he was expecting her to lunge at him but she just lay motionless. I then looked at Firestar he to lay there motionless, all the fighting had stopped and the cats had gathered around the dead._

_ "RUSSETFUR" Blackstar cried and swung around to face the golden tabby "You killed her!" he screeched, the tom just hung his head. _

_ "You can have the clearing we've lost too much for this worthless piece of territory" he snarled before grabbing Russetfur's scruff and disappearing in the pines with his cats._

_ "I didn't mean to kill her" the golden tom whispered still looking at his paws._

_ "We know you didn't Lionblaze, she shouldn't have been fighting she was too old" another tom meowed before grabbing Firestar scruff and padding back into the forest. _

_ Then the world around me went black and I saw a pretty tortoiseshell padding toward me. Before I could say anything she whispered._

_ "When Thunder and Shadow clash, and Russet and Fire join the stars, Ivy will fear the dark, and then Sky will fall" the vanished._

I felt a paw poke me in the ribs and I let out a hiss of annoyance but I opened my eyes to see Echosong's worried face.

"Where am I?" I asked my head throbbing.

"In my den, Bluepaw found you knocked out we are guessing from that tree branch lying beside you" she said "and seeing that your awake you may go"

I started to get up before I stopped.

"Echosong I had a dream" I whispered before telling her what happened, her eyes grew wide.

"It's nothing go run along now" she meowed, but could tell she wasn't telling the truth, but I was done arguing and did as I was told.

**Ok, I don't know what Firestar and Blackstar really said but its close enough. **


	4. Chapter 2

Skyclan's Return

I padded toward Leafstar who was sharing a sparrow with Billystorm; they looked up at my approach.

"Echosong, what is it, is Flamepaw ok?" Billystorm asked his eyes filled with worry.

"Yes, Flamepaw is fine; she left my den a little while ago. But I came to talk to Leafstar in _private_." I responded, looking at Leafstar, who nodded and got to her paws, she looked at Billystorm quickly.

"I'll be back in a little bit" she meowed before padding to her den with me on her tail. When we got inside she turned to me, worry glittered in her eyes.

"Ok Echosong what is it?" she whispered. I looked down at my paws before telling her what Flamepaw had told me.

"So Flamepaw had this dream showing her what the prophecy is?" she asked when I was done, and I nodded.

"When Thunder and Shadow clash, When Thunderclan and Shadowclan clash. And Russet and Fire join the Stars, And Russetfur and Firestar join Starclan. What about Ivy will fear the Dark, you said nothing about that." Leafstar said piecing together the prophecy.

"I don't know, but I do know what this part is, and then Sky will fall, and then Skyclan will fall. For that other part I trust Flamepaw will give us the answers, but we cannot tell her that it's a prophecy." I meowed quickly. Leafstar nodded before flicking her tail telling me I was dismissed.

**XxXxXxX**

I padded out of Echosong's den annoyed that she wouldn't tell me about what my dream meant, but I also knew better then to tell anyone else. I heard a cry of delight and before I knew what was happening I was covered in blue-gray fur.

"_Bluepaw can't breathe…" _ I whispered, while being smothered by my sister, who jumped off after I said that looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see that you're ok. I was so scared when I found you knocked out, at first I thought you were dead." She said sadly.

"Don't worry I would never leave you to have to fend off Lionpaw all by yourself now would I" I laughed.

"Ya, I know" she laughed along with me.

"Where is the golden fluff ball anyway?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, he got in trouble with Rockshade, _again_" she meowed, knowing how many times they get into arguments with each other. I just nodded before heading toward the fresh-kill pile, I looked up seeing Echosong padding into Leafstar's den, and then I saw my mother's tail right in front of her before it disappeared.

"Flamepaw, what wrong?" Bluepaw meowed coming to stand next to me.

"Ah, Nothing I'll see you later ok" I meowed before padding toward the den.

**XxXxXxX**

I slipped around the back to a spot I found when I was a kit, it was a hole just big enough to see and hear from. I overheard Echosong telling Leafstar about my dream and something about a prophecy. The last part scared me.

"_I trust Flamepaw will give us the answers" _Echosong meowed. I was just about to leave when a growl behind me, made me jump.

"_What are you doing?" _the growl was sharp, and I turned to see Sharpclaw standing over me. The big tom was annoyed and didn't give me time to respond before grabbing my scruff, like I was a kit and dragged me into Leafstar's den.


	5. Chapter 3

Skyclan's Return

Sharpclaw dragged me into Leafstar's den; he let me go in front of my mother, who had a questioning look on her face.

"Sharpclaw what's going on?" she asked. Looking at me, and I turned my head away.

"This _apprentice _was spying on you from a hole in the back of your den" he meowed, glaring at me. Leafstar's eyes grew wide with shock then worry.

"_Sharpclaw, leave us, NOW!" _she hissed, but as he turned away she called him back.

"_Wait, send Echosong in here" _she meowed and he left, and after a few moments Echosong appeared at the front of the den, she waited a moment before entering.

"Leafstar what is-" she broke off spotting me crouched on the floor.

"Someone was listening in on our conversation" my mother hissed, her angry eyes glaring into my pelt.

"Flamepaw, why would you do that?" Echosong asked. I looked at my paws.

"Because I knew you were keeping something from me, and you were" I whispered, still looking down at my paws, waiting for my punishment.

"Flamepaw, I'm sorry but you have to be punished, so you clean the elders bedding and help Clovertail with her kits for a moon." Leafstar meowed, and then whispered something in Echosong's ear, who nodded then looked at me.

"Flamepaw what did you hear?" she asked, her eyes questioning.

"I guess I heard everything from you telling her about my dream and then to the part where you said I will tell you the answers" I whispered sadly.

"Flamepaw do not tell anyone about this, understand?" Leafstar meowed, her eyes growing soft.

"Yes, I promise" I meowed quickly.

"Good, now tell us if you have another dream, and since the elders have been taken care of, if Petalnose doesn't want you to do anything, go help Clovertail" Leafstar meowed, and flicked her tail dismissing me. I quickly got up and padded out of the den, to find Petalnose.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I found her talking with Mintfur.

"Petalnose is there anything you want me to do?" I asked.

"No, Flamepaw I want you to rest, I'm giving you an assignment tomorrow" she meowed, before turning away. I padded up the wall to the nursery, and as I padded in I was tackled to the floor of the cave by three little fur balls.

"HI FLAMEPAW" one of them shrieked when they had pinned me down, and I saw the shaggy gray face of Wolfkit staring at me.

"KITS, let Flamepaw go!" Clovertail purred with amusement, and they all jumped off of me. But still ran around my paws, I looked at how big they were, and remembered that they were close to 6 moons.

"Thanks, Clovertail, I came to see if you needed help" I purred the kit could always put me in a good mood.

"Yes, Echosong stopped by and said that you would be coming around until these balls of fluff were apprentices. Well I could use a nap why don't you go play with them down in camp, but keep them away from the river" she purred, and laid her head on her paws.

I just nodded before herding the kits out of the nursery, I took them to the shady spot were all the apprentices hung out. Bluepaw and Lionpaw were there play fighting, and Lionpaw had pinned Bluepaw so I blocked the kits with my tail.

"_Want to have some fun?" _I whispered, and they all nodded "_good, Barkkit grab Lionpaw's tail, Wolfkit jump on his back, and Spottedkit knock him off Bluepaw and grab his ears, but remember you can't hurt him" _I continued. Then after they all nodded, I moved my tail and released them onto my brother.Barkkit had his tail in an instant, and Lionpaw let out a howl of surprise but before he could turn around Spottedkit had him on the ground with her paws wrapped around his ears. My brother tried to get up but Wolfkit was holding him down. I could hold it in any longer and I fell to the ground laughing, Bluepaw was looking around, like what happened then seeing Lionpaw squished under the three kits she broke out laughing to.

"_Not funny" _Lionpaw's hiss was muffled because Spottedkit had her paw in his mouth.

"Yes it is, and this is what you get when you pick on us. Ok guys you can let him go" I purred, and all the kits pulled themselves off him, there fur was puffed up in pride.

"That was fun" Spottedkit meowed looking at Lionpaw as he dragged himself to his paws, his fur was sticking out in all directions.

"Kits come on its time for bed" Clovertail called and looked up and the sun was going down. I watched as the kits got to the paws and padded away their heads and tails low. I yawned it was time for me to go to bed as well.


	6. Chapter 4

Skyclan's Return 

One moon had pasted since I had been given my punishment and now I was done with it, so I had more time for my training. The sun had just risen and I saw Leafstar bounding up the rockpile.

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the rockpile for a clan meeting" she yowled. I got to my paws and took a seat next to Bluepaw.

"I gathered you here today to name three new apprentices, Wolfkit, Spottedkit, and Barkkit please step forward" Leafstar meowed.

"Wolfkit until you've earned your warrior name you shall be known as Wolfpaw, Bouncefire it is time for your first apprentice, I hope you will pass on you bravery and courage to young Wolfpaw." The two, mentor ad apprentice, padded forward and touched each other's nose.

"Spottedkit until you've earned your warrior name you shall be known as Spottedpaw, Sparrowpelt you were my apprentice I hope you will pass on what I taught you to Spottedpaw" she meowed as they touched noses.

"Barkkit until you've earned your warrior name you shall be known as Barkpaw, Egg it is time for you to get an apprentice, I hope you shall pass on you quick thinking and your stealth on to Barkpaw" she finished, and the clan started chanting.

"WOLFPAW, SPOTTEDPAW, BARKPAW" they chanted, I joined in.

"WOLFPAW, SPOTTEDP-" I broke off as everything grew dark.

"_Ivy will fear the dark" an eerie voice hissed, I looked around wildly for the owner of the voice. I saw a young silver and white tabby she-cat running away from something I couldn't see what._

"_You can't run forever Ivypaw!" something hissed in the shadows, the she-cat froze, her fur bristling and she spun around baring her teeth._

"_THE NAME IS IVYPOOL!" she snarled, that's when I saw a spiky gray and white tom step out with an evil sneer on his face._

"_Oh, Ivypaw, Ivypaw, you will always be an apprentice until you've earned your warrior name here in The Dark Forest, you are dismissed" the tom said. But before she could move the tom raked his claws down her face, drawing blood. The she-cat desperately got to her paws and ran as fast as she could, I could hear her hissing under her breath._

"_I hate this place, I don't want to be here anymore, I have to lie to my clan, and I'm in fear every step I take here" she hissed before everything went black again. I saw the pretty tortoiseshell standing there again._

"_Ivy now fears the Dark, Sky will soon fall. The Leaf will die then Sky will fall. But the Jay's feather can save the Leaf, just follow the river till you find Raven who will lead you to the Jay's feather, there's one moon until there is too little time to reach the Jay's feather" she whispered. _

I blinked to see Bluepaw's concerned face looking at me; I could see the rest of the clan congratulating the new apprentices.

"Flamepaw, what happened you like blanked out?" she asked.

"Nothing, I've got to go" I quickly meowed, and padded to find Echosong.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I found Echosong in her den, I quickly told her, and then we went to find Leafstar.

"Leafstar, Flamepaw had another vision" Echosong meowed when we were in her den, I listened to Echosong tell Leafstar what I told her.

"Ok, I never thought it would come to this, we will leave the gorge in two weeks" Leafstar sighed sadly.

**Ok I'm sorry if that's not what leader's say when they name apprentices and when they call meetings. **


	7. Chapter 5

Skyclan's Return

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the rock pile for a clan meeting" Leafstar's yowl echoed around the gorge and it woke me from my sleep. I opened my eyes and stood up and stretched. Before padding out of the den and down to the rock pile, I was one of the first cats there and was soon joined by Bluepaw and Lionpaw. After a few moments the whole clan had gathered around us.

"Cats of Skyclan I have gathered you here today for a few things but first, I want to make two new warriors" she meowed _(Wait two, but we're the oldest and there are no other apprentices but Barkpaw, Spottedpaw, and Wolfpaw and they were made apprentices yesterday!) _ "I'm am sad to say that one apprentice will be held back, Flamepaw since your mentor Petalnose has had whitecough for a moon and you haven't been able to train, you will been held back. I'm Sorry" she meowed looking down at me sadly.

A shocked mutter ran through the clan, and I felt sad gazes on my back.

"Mintfur, Rockshade are your apprentices ready?" my mother asked, Bluepaw and Lionpaw's mentors.

"Bluepaw is more than ready" Mintfur meowed.

"I guess that the pain in the tail is better than I let on" Rockshade purred in amusement. His eyes were gleaming, like he was _proud_ of Lionpaw.

"I Leafstar, leader of Skyclan, call on our warrior ancestors to look down on these two cats, Bluepaw, Lionpaw step forward. Do you promise to uphold warrior code?"

"I do" Lionpaw meowed his fluffy tail was lashing back and forth in excitement. But Bluepaw hesitated and looked back at me with questioning eyes, I nodded for her to go, she blinked and I saw sadness flash in her eyes, we had talked about becoming warriors together.

"I do" she whispered looking at her paws.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names, Lionpaw from this moment on you will be known as Liontail, Skyclan honors you for your bravery and courage" Leafstar meowed before resting her chin on Liontail's head, he licked her shoulder in return.

"Bluepaw from this moment on you will be known as Bluemist, Skyclan honors you for your thoughtfulness and caring nature" Leafstar rested her chin on Bluemist's head and Bluemist licked her shoulder in return.

"LIONTAIL, BLUEMIST, LIONTAIL, BLUEMIST" the clan cheered, I joined in and cheered the loudest for my littermates. Soon the clan started to move away when Leafstar yowled again.

"I'm not done there is one more thing I have to say, me and Echosong have talked about this and it seems to be the only thing we can do," she paused and looked down at her paws "we are leaving the gorge in two weeks" Gasps rippled through the clan.

"_WHAT! You can't be serious; we just won this place back now you're talking about leaving! What made you decide this, and why didn't you even tell ME" _ A cat yowled; I turned to see our deputy, Sharpclaw standing there his tail lashing.

"Echosong had a dream and one of our apprentices had a few dreams" my mother whispered looking at her paws.

"What about us, daylight warriors?" Macgyver asked his tail lashing with rage.

"The daylight warriors will have to decide if you're really true to Skyclan if you are you will come with us if not then go back home _KITTYPET_" Leafstar spat her anger getting the better of her. Macgyver and the other Daylight warriors shrank back at the harsh words. Frecklewish stepped forward.

"I'm coming Leafstar, I made up my mind a long time ago, if the clan ever leaves or Echosong needs me I'm staying with the clan" she meowed her eyes were full of determination.

"Forget me I've got a nice home with food and I don't have to stay in the cold, I'm out of here" Macgyver spat and with his tail held high he padded out of the gorge, two of the daylight warriors watched as he left and got to their paws and followed (Harveymoon and Ebonyclaw) Fallowfern started to follow also but stopped and shook her head.

"No, no I can't leave, my heart is the heart of a warrior now, I can't imagine not coming here every day, I'm staying Leafstar" She meowed turning back.

"Where will we go Leafstar?" Clovertail asked, fear shining in her eyes.

"I think Flamepaw can answer that question" Leafstar meowed, her eyes resting on me then on a rock next to her. I stood and padded up there next to her, and looked down on the clan, flattening my ears in embarrassment, when all their eyes rested on me.

"W- well I don't know exactly but I do know we have to follow the river until we meet the Raven and he will lead us to the Jay's feather who will help us." I meowed looking at my paws.

"Two weeks then we leave" Leafstar meowed stepping forward.


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update, I wish my school would just sink; literally IT'S BUILT ON A SWAMP!**

Skyclan's Return

I padded out of the den, it was the middle of the night and we were leaving in the morning. I should be sleeping, but what if this wrong, what if I'm wrong; could be leading my clan to their death, all because of a couple of dreams. I let of a small hiss of frustration, and stalked toward the entrance of camp.

"And where do you think you're going?" a meow made me jump and I spun around to face the owner of the voice. I was nose to nose with Cherrytail, who was looking down on me with humor glittering in her eyes.

"I- I can't sleep so I was going for a walk" I whispered looking down to my paws.

"You're worried that you made a mistake," she purred, and when I nodded she continued "don't worry, and this isn't a mistake, now go for your walk" she meowed and flicked my ear. I watched as she padded away, before turning away and leaving camp.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The forest was quiet and peaceful at this time, I loved it gave me time to think. I just padded around until a bush rustling made me jump, I froze staring at the bush. I had convinced myself it was nothing when it rustled again and a big shadow leapt at me its huge jaws coming for my face. I screeched and yowled desperately clawing at its shoulders, I gasped as pain shot through my face and chest as long yellow fangs plunged into my flesh. When I thought they couldn't go any deeper they did, I yowled as loud as I could my throat was raw and I could see blood coming out of my mouth as I yowled. Suddenly the fangs were violently ripped out, and piercing yellow eyes met mine before the world went black.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"_She will die__**, **__unless you do something about it"_a voice whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open and I looked around the clearing, I couldn't remember falling asleep. Suddenly remembering the pain I looked down at my chest only to see ruffled ginger fur.

"_It was only a dream!"_ I sighed, and started licking my ruffled fur. I looked at the sun and remembered we were leaving today, I was on my paws and race back toward camp before you could say mouse.

As I got closer I could hear arguing and I pushed my paws to go faster until I leapt into the middle of camp.

"FLAMEPAW! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sharpclaw snarled, glaring at me.

"I fell asleep in a clearing, I'm sorry" I meowed meeting the deputy's cold gaze.

"Flamepaw here are your traveling herbs" Echosong meowed dropping a bundle of leaves at my paws; I nodded at her before bending down and eat the herbs quickly. The bitter taste was left in my mouth, I started rolling my tongue trying to get rid of the taste but it was useless.

"Are we all ready?" Leafstar yowled, everyone muttered a yes. "Good lets go" she yowled and started following the river out of the gorge. I fell into step with Bluemist.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" I asked, Bluemist looked at me with sad blue eyes.

"I don't know, I just don't know" she sighed.

"I can't believe we are leaving just because I had a few stupid dreams!" I growled, suddenly pain shot through my face and chest again and those yellow eyes were staring at me again.

"Flamepaw? Flamepaw! You ok?" Bluemist asked worriedly, I just blinked at her the pain and yellow eyes vanished.

"Ye- Yes I'm fine" I whispered and looked at my paws.

**I know short but its better than nothing, hopefully longer next time ;) **


	9. Chapter 7

**I know I know long time no update I'm sorry but I have writers block D: **

Skyclan's Return 

We have been following the river for a week now; I'm worried we made a mistake.

"We'll stop here for the night" Leafstar yowled as we came up on an abandoned two-leg nest.

"_Ugh, how long are we going to have to keep walking? This is just a waste of time, we shouldn't have left"_ Waspwhisker whined. I did my best to ignore him, and looked around for Bluemist and Liontail. _'Where are they?'_ I thought annoyed, _'ah, there!'_

"Flamepaw, we were looking for you" Bluemist meowed coming up to me with Liontail right behind her.

"We're going hunting want to come, little apprentice" Liontail teased; I ignored him for now.

"Sure I'll come" I meowed, focusing on Bluemist. We went into the grassy field before the two-leg place.

"Now do you know what to do?" my brother asked snickering.

"Oh I'm sure I do-rrraaahh" I jumped on him pushing him to the ground. Then sat on his head, "oh did I just pin the big bad warrior" I snickered, I looked up to see Bluemist rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Ya ya, can get off me now Flamepaw?" Liontail mumbled.

"I don't know if a little apprentice like me can" I laughed.

"PLEASE!" he wailed.

"What do you say" I urged.

"I'm sorry you're just as good as me" he cried.

"Just as good?" I hissed.

"Fine fine just as good or better than me, please get off!" he whimpered.

"Good boy" I meowed and stood up then I stroked his head like a mother does to sooth her kits. I heard a gasping sound and saw Bluemist trying to breath between her laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Liontail snapped.

"Oh you could have fooled me" I purred, Bluemist got to her paws and shook her pelt.

"Ok, ok before I die of laughter why don't we hunt now" she meowed; I nodded and headed off toward the two-leg place.

"I'm going to hunt alone, see you in a little bit" I called over my shoulder.

I padded through the field tasting the air, _'hmm is there anything out here!'_ I thought _'going back with no freshkill would only add to Liontail's teasing.' _I continued padding around tasting the air. _'YES'_ as the scent of fresh mouse hit my nose. I followed the trail until it was in my sight, sitting there nibbling on a seed, I dropped into a hunters crouch, putting my weight on my haunches and crept forward, my tail stiff. _'One fox length, three tail lengths, two tail lengths, one tail- NOW'_ I jumped and collided with something, I fell back shaking my head I looked to see the mouse gone and a large gray tom standing there looking very annoyed.

"_Who are you? Why are you here?"_ he snarled before I could say anything.

"I… I ah… I'm here with my clanmates, my name is Flamepaw" I stuttered, "Who are you?" I snarled, my tail lashing back and forth.

"My name is _Wolf_ and this is _my_ territory!" he snarled, fur bristling, claws unsheathed, and teeth bared. I followed in suit, I must have looked like a small kit to that large tom, "Heh what the little she-kit is going to fight me, the big bad Wolf!" he laughed.

"Grrr! I may not be as big as you but my claws and teeth are just as sharp if not sharper" I growled narrowing my eyes, he simply looked me over.

"Hmm you're not bad for such a young cat; most full grown toms don't stand up to me. I guess that's a good thing I'm not that much of a fighter" he sighed lowering his head in embarrassment.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, most great cats don't like to fight" I meowed, it felt strange trying to comfort such a large tom. I looked up with surprised eyes.

"Are you sure?" I nodded "Well most cats around here fight for territory; if you don't fight you're already dead in their eyes and so they show no mercy" he whispered sadly, I could tell he didn't like the life he was living.

"Well in a clan you look out for each other, hunting for the old and young, fighting to protect your clan there is nothing like it." I meowed; he looked up with hopeful eyes.

"That's a life I would want I wouldn't mind fighting for other cats beside myself" he meowed looking at me hopefully.

"FLAMEPAW!" I heard Bluemist's screech, and she flung herself beside me and Liontail appeared on my other side. Wolf shrank back in terror, "We came because we smelt something it seems we were right to come" she snarled.

"No Bluemist this is my friend Wolf, he wants to join our clan" I jumped in front of my littermates.

"Why would a rogue want to do that?" Liontail growled.

"My life here is fear and suffering, here I'm as useful to other cats as foxes are to rabbits, and I want to help others I don't want to live like this forever" Wolf meowed standing tall. The answer seemed to satisfy both.

"Wolf these are my littermates Bluemist and Liontail" I meowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he meowed looking at them.

"We have to bring some prey back or we will be fish food" Liontail meowed looking at his paws.

"Well lets catch all the prey we can on the way back" I meowed heading back through the grass, Liontail and Bluemist bounded ahead, but Wolf didn't move. "Well are you coming or not?" I called over my shoulder, he glanced up.

"You mean you are accepting me into your clan?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I can't do that but our leader, my mother, can and you will have a better chance if you bring back a lot of prey" I meowed, he charged after me hope flaring in his eyes. 'You will make a fine warrior' I thought as he caught up and with that we went to catch up with the gloating lion and miss funny mist.

**Hope you liked it ;)**


End file.
